Beautiful Disaster
by K-nime
Summary: 5 years after the disappearance of Jack Ferrell's assumed late wife, Nicola. He travel to her home town of Silent Hill to make amends with her parents. However, the town seems to have a different plan for him.
1. The Beginning

_**((OOC: Hi, I'm writing a 'new' backstory for Silent Hill, and what I mean there is that just different characters, different monsters (some maybe the same) and overall different story behind the characters, Y'know? Anyway, I'm just playing around so far and soon things will begin to unfold. Also, i plan to make this sotry incredibly gruesome, sad and whatever else you can do so BARE IN MIND. Oh and the reason it's like really short is because I'm gradually getting into it. ))** _

_Story Begin_

_'Honey? Are you alright?' _

The women's thick southern accent startled Jack into reality, turning to the plump middle aged waitress who limply held a pot of coffee in one hand and a chewed pen in the other. His eyes rolled over her, ample bosom, thick hips and waist that were unflatteringly covered by a pale yellow dress, and her name tag was rusted and lopsided, reading '_Lana'_.

"Uh, yeah, I'm fine thanks."Jack responded sullenly as he rubbed his temples with his index fingers before carefully looking back up towards the woman. "But I'd really love a _fresh_ cup of coffee." His eyes darted towards the pot filled with stale coffee that was carelessly juggled around her chubby fingers. Jack's expression was enough for the waitress to nod and leave back behind the counter. Truth be told he didn't care much for coffee, there was not a lot that could quench his thirst these days, he just found himself wanting that woman's presence gone. Perhaps it was the odd smell of old pancake batter and cigarette smoke that revolted him or her general unkempt appearance. Jack ran his hand through his hair as his fingers now laced around the corner of the newspaper before him, the headline was one he had found himself all too familiar with now.

**ANOTHER FEMALE MISSING POLICE SUSPECT FOUL PLAY. **

It had been the same for a while now, around surrounding towns females aged in their earlier twenties had mysteriously disappeared from their homes with no signs of struggle. This would be the sixth girl now in the period of twelve months. Jack found a special interest in this case since the disappearance of his wife five years ago, and then the police were helpless. They suspected that she just ran out, perhaps found another man, a _better_ life, it sickened him. His wife was the most generous, loving person he had ever known, they were happy, they were planning to start a family. Jack subconsciously trembled as memories of Nicola rushed back all at once.

"_Terrible isn't it? I Personally think they're all dead."_

Jack jumped once again, knocking the waitress who held his mug of coffee rather weakly. A short shriek left her chapped lips as the liquid poured down Jack's shirt causing him to sharply inhale, the hot coffee soaked the material and burned the skin of on his chest slightly.

"_Oh I'm so sorry, let me get you a towel!" _

"Don't bother." Jack stood up in his booth, pinching at his shirt to lift the hot clothe from his chest. With his one free hand, Jack reached into his pocket and pulled out a small wad of dollar notes, throwing them over his table. "Keep the change." And at that beautiful moment, Jack walked out of the diner into the thick fog.

"Shit, when did it get this bad?" Jack threw his coat on, stuffing his hands deep within the pockets, fumbling with it's contents, a small pen knife and his wife's old bracelet. Nicola always wore it, but on the day of her disappearance it was found on her dressing table, she was no where to be found. Jack decided to leave it there, instead he focused on retrieving his car keys before carefully locating the whereabouts to his Jeep. The fog seemed to have escalated since Jack's arrival to the small town of Silent Hill, he had travelled all this way to visit Nicola's parents, he hadn't seem them since their daughter's disappearance and just recently got a message out of the blue, an invitation to dinner. Now Jack got on with her parents just fine, but it was in his nature to be anti-social, he had never really liked human interaction whilst his wife was bubbly, and caring to everyone. None the less, he accepted the offer, he felt obligated too since he never had the courage himself to tell them the news five years ago, leaving it to other family members, and since then had always ignored their calls. He couldn't accept the reality, and still now found himself still refusing too.

"Ah, there's the fucker." Jack smiled as his rusted red Jeep was in sight. As he walked closer to the old machine, looking down at his key's momentarily, his eyes looked back towards his car, a face staring back at him from the back seat. "What the fuck..." It was unwavering, staring back at Jack with a blank expression.

"Hey what the fuck are you doing in my car!" Jack rushed towards the door, he didn't raise his eyes back to the window, but instead forced the door wide open. "Get out you little shi-" Jack stopped, his eyes fell upon the empty car seat, only but a few scraps of paper.

"I swear..." Jack's hand trembled around the door handle, he was almost certain he saw a face. It did not blink, but it had what seemed to be generic facial features, nose, mouth and hollow eyes. Before climbing into the driver's seat Jack paused and sighed, perhaps he was just tired. Climbing into his seat, and slamming the door shut, Jack started the engine.

_'Jack...'_


	2. The in laws

**(OOC: Okay, second chapter. It's alittle longer but still kind of short so I apologise again. I know it isn't too 'Silent Hill'ish at the moment but I like to build up on the story. So we have an introduction of a new monster! (Woo) If you want I can write up about the monsters alittle more aswell as the added symbolism behind it (if you want ofcourse.) Anyway, thansk for reading!)**

_Story begin_

Jack squinted out his window, it could just barely make out the street signs. Briefly looking down at the paper which held the address. Located on the corner of Katz and Munson St. Now Jack had visited Silent Hill before with his wife, it had never been a very habitable town and many of it's resident's were either non-existent or crazy. Nicola's parents were the latter. He never found them to be dangerous crazy, but their beliefs were always so_ extreme,_ they were the typical religious couple that would forcefully shove their beliefs down your throat even if you were already choking from their terrible, terrible meatloaf dinner.

"Ah, there it is." Jack spoke to himself as he recognised the two story, wood house. It never looked inviting, it's panels were grey and curtains were always drawn even in the light of day. However, Nicola's mother had always been able to keep up with the gardening, it was always so vibrant but now, as Jack's eyes glanced towards the rough patch of dirt and weeds that now surrounded the house. And for a second, contemplated leaving.

"_Oh, Jack! Hello dear!" _

Too late, out came Nicola's mother. She was a small woman in width but surprisingly tall only about an inch or so below Jack himself who was alittle over 6ft. She had long dark hair, grey at the roots and sharp bird like features, thin lips and a very pointed nose, she usually took a lot of care in her appearance but it seemed that wasn't so any more.

"Hi Mrs Crook" Jack gave a brief wave and the most convincing smile he could muster. He wanted to go home already.

"Don't be silly Jack, it's Denise. Now c'mon inside before you catch a cold!" She replied, wrapping her thick black cardigan around herself like a cocoon. Jack followed her in, looking back to his car, thinking whether jumping back in and driving off would be consider 'rude'. Walking into the once homely house, Jack resisted his jaw from dropping. The wallpaper was slowly peeling off and had faded so much the pattern was unrecognisable. The carpet was wet, and frayed, furniture was falling apart and not to mention the smell emitting from the kitchen.

"Are you alright Mrs- Denise?" Jack finally asked, he had been dreading the question since he got that dreaded phone call. Looking up at him, Denise's face had fallen so much since he was last here with Nicola, she forced a smile that was just as pathetic as his.

"_I'm fine Jack. Now Stanley is in the living room if you want to catch up, I'll be in the kitchen making dinner."_

Watching as she slowly scuttled into the kitchen, unfortunately Jack's first thought was the dread that would come from her cooking. Turning towards the living room, Jack's feet squelching with every footstep. "Stanley?" He called out, his head peering into the living room to see the top of the man's head from the couch. "Ah, Stanley I can see you're already balding!" Jack laughed, trying to inject alittle humour into the air as he walked over and ruffled the old man's head. As he did so, Stanley's head fell forward, almost lifelessly hanging from his neck.

"Oh my God, Stanley? Stanley? Are you alright? Denise!" Jack called out, frightened and almost disgusted that he may have touched a dead body, or even worse killed a helpless old man.

"_He's fine Stanley, don;t be such a fusspot_." Denise soon casually walked in, looking at Jack as if he were a child. She lifted her husbands head back upright, Stanley was alive alright. He had aged even worse that Denise, his skin was pale and blotchy, his eyes were red and often rolled back and from his mouth he dribbled. _"Stanley what have I told you about scaring the guests!" _

Jack was baffled, standing there his eyes couldn't move from the picture in front of him and how vastly it had changed. It had been five years, surely they would have came to accept it but, Jack never could either. Finally, Jack sat down cradling his face with his palms. Was he a terrible person for not coming sooner? With his help would it have gone this far? His blue eyes looked through the cracks between his fingers, Denise was now feeding Stanley some soup from a rusty spoon.

"Is this because of Nicola?" Jack finally asked the question. His voice slightly cracked at the mention of her name leaving his lips. Denise looked towards Jack, her eyes fell to the floor and back towards her husband, whilst Stanley made an inaudible cry. "I know it's hard, but there is a chance she is still alive guys." Jack ran his hand through his dirty blonde hair, before stroking the stubble on his chin. "You can't just give up now."

"_Jack..." _Denise looked to him, her eyes more sad than usual. Her glassy eyes glanced at Stanley whose head had sank back down. "_Jack...Nicola has been dead for five years." _

"No, Denise they haven't found a body, she's in the missing person' file." He quickly shook his head, he wasn't going to believe Denise, look at her, she has lost all hope. Jack held his gaze with Denise who's eyes now started to fill, and spill down her cheeks. Was he wrong to bring it all up? Should he quickly change the subject? As Jack opened his mouth Denise finally stood back up.

"_Jack, wait right here." _He watched as Denise made her way to the laundry room, taking down a frame from the wall. Her eyes fell upon it for only a second before she dropped it down to her side and walked back over to Jack, handing it to him.

"What am I meant to be looking..." His voice trailed over as his eyes fell upon the frame newspaper article. With every word he read, tears began to stream down his face, he hadn't cried for awhile now but this couldn't have been true, he would have been informed, he would have known. The photo on the page showed officers pulling out a body wrapped in white.

**WOMAN FOUND DEAD IN SILENT HILL **_A womanwas found in Silent Hill's Pleasant River 8.00am on Saturday morning by a local walking their dog. The woman was found wrapped in a white hospital garment, stained with blood. Coroners suggest that the cause of death was significant trauma to the back of the head, possibly by steel pipe or hammer. The body was savagely beaten post-mortem and mutilated with a small steak knife, displaying carvings of a religious nature. The face of the body was left untouched. The body was later identified by family members to be Nicola Crook, a once local of Silent Hill. _

Jack looked up, his eyes were already red and puffy. He wouldn't accept this, who would frame this! He threw the frame of the floor, hearing it crack and smash to pieces with mild enjoyment. That woman wasn't his wife, it couldn't be, he refused it to be.

"That's not her, I would have been told." Jack stood up from the chair as Denise cowered back down to a lower position. "Why the fuck wasn't I told!" His voice was raised and his finger pointed towards the couple. "All this time, all this fucking time!" Jack punched the wall beside him, his tears replaced by rage. "I waited at home, everyday for five years, waiting for her to come through the front door!"

"_Jack, we tried to get a hold of you!"_

Jack wasn't having this any more, he waved his hand towards her dismissively before stalking upstairs towards their bathroom. He could hear Stanley sob, but at this moment he couldn't give two shits any more. He was going home after this, and he was sure never to return to this place again and carrying on living how he was, in denial. Entering the bathroom, Jack splashed a small handful of water upon his face, soothing his aching eyes before briefly looking into the cabinet mirror. Jack tended to avoid mirrors a lot now, his own appearance was worse for wear, he used to be clean shaven, his hair was usually short and tidy but now his locks had grown past his jawline and face was as prickly as a hedgehog. With one last rub of his eyes, Jack made his way slowly back downstairs, it was unusually quiet. Perhaps he should be grateful for the silence, if he heard one more sob or cry he'd lose his mind. Reaching the bottom of the stairs, a slightly abnormal noise caught his attention, it was coming from the living room. It was like a slapping of meat, mixed with a alien like moan that stuttered and convulsed. "Stanley?" Jack called out as he turned towards the living room, before the couch Stanley sat was a creature.

It was not human, it's body and legs were moulded together from the knee's, and bow legged down to it's ankles. It's head fell lopsided as if it's neck had been broken, its arms were tentacles, it had no hands, no fingers. It's face looked as it had been covered with another layer of skin, and even then it's skin was blotchy, covered in sores and blood, it turned to Jack and let out a muffled scream.

"Shit. Shit. Shit." He cried out, running towards the porch, picking up an umbrella for his chosen weapon. He turned just in time to catch the monster a few feet behind him. With a rush of adrenaline, Stanley charged towards it, using the end of the umbrella to impale the creature to the wall. "Holy fucking shit." Jack watched as the creature writhed in pain before falling limp and lifeless. For a moment he just stared before realisation hit him. "Stanley!"

Rushing to the living room, he turned towards Stanley, but the sight made Jack barrel over, heaving. Stanley's face was intact, however his eyes had rolled all the way back and his expression showed pain and shock, however his neck had been mutilated to such a degree that all that was holding the old man's head was his visible spine. Jack continued to heave, but nothing escaped.

"...Denise."

Jack slowly regained his composure, avoiding the look of Stanley's corpse. "Denise!" Jack called out, rushing to the kitchen, only to find the woman's body leant over the kitchen counter, her face submerged into a sink filled with blood. Jack didn't need to check if she was alive, no, he didn't want to. He couldn't face lifting her head out of the water to see nothing but more pain and death. "I'm so sorry." He mumbled, leaning against the kitchen wall, slowly sliding down it it a state of shock. For a long moment, Jack just stared at the blood on his hands, he looked up to the opposite wall towards a picture of Nicola, her face was distorted by a splatter of blood, most likely her mothers. "Nicola..." Jack stood back up, taking the photo down from the wall, he wiped the blood with his sleeve. The photo had changed, he remembered it well. It was there wedding day and her parents had asked for a single portrait of just the bride. The photo used to show Nicola laughing into the camera, half hiding her fale with her bouquet, but now her face was sad and the flowers were dead.

"What's going on..."


End file.
